


Amnesia

by Molotev



Series: I'm alive (are you sure?) [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Despair, Nanami Chiaki Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molotev/pseuds/Molotev
Summary: Izuru Kamukura has been given a job that might finally pique his interests, or so Enoshima Junko says. Part of an AU that considers what might've happened if Chiaki Nanami had somehow lived.The second part of the prologue of the series. Please go read "The Thin Line," you may not understand anything in this if you haven't read it, so please do so first.





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story sounds a bit corny and cliche to me, but I hope you still enjoy. As always, all feedback and comments are allowed, even ones telling me how horrible I am at writing!

Izuru Kamukura had been supervising Chiaki Nanami’s vitals for 2 years. According to his calculations, if he maintained her vitals throughout, she would wake up next year. Here he sat, on his chair. He should have been bored by this. But he couldn’t be. He would watch her heartbeat and her oxygen supply from a monitor, despite already knowing about her. And sometimes he would feel his fists clench slightly for no reason, his legs shift and his lips bitten. He was fascinated by Chiaki Nanami.  
~  
Junko Enoshima hated Chiaki Nanami. Her soft voice, her calm demeanor, and her effect on everyone around her. It was just so.. hopeful. Painful. Just by that she wanted to go down there and pin her down by her shoulders and cut off her fingers and cut out her cheeks and finally stab her in the heart. It would give her lovely Izuru so much despair, seeing his possession torn apart and broken. But she knew better. And so, she took out her strawberry colored phone, dialed the statue’s phone, and waited. 1 second later, it was answered. “Hi, Izuru!” She said sweetly, even though she knew that Izuru knew better. “I have a job for you...”  
~  
Izuru Kamukura was heading towards Chaba Elementary, a hiding place from the Monokuma Legion for anyone who could find them. It was kept secret, and yet heavily guarded. It had only been located by Kazuichi Souda’s City-Wide Heat Tracking Device. Everyone there except the children had been given some kind of weapon, as noted by the Ultimate Impostor. It would be the perfect playground for Izuru to cause some havoc, as Enoshima had called it. Although he knew that Enoshima was going to take this chance to sabotage Nanami, he knew that if she did something to her, he would kill her.  
~  
Izuru Kamukura had already entered the school and killed the adults at the entry way, snapping their necks at the same time as he entered. He would take it slow, giving all of his victims time to give him some kind of excitement. He decided to order everything systematically. He would kill only all of the women, and would leave the men. And so he moved throughout the rooms, dodging everything that was thrown at him and snapping all of the women’s necks and then leaving the room and entering the next, slowly clearing out the school. In the end, 2 men ran up to him, bombs strapped to their chests. They exploded immediately.  
~  
The school was decimated, bodies scattered over the grass outside. Izuru had not gotten an inch of ash or blood on his suit. Surveying the damage, he found no survivors. The massacre was complete. He turned his back to the wreckage, and strolled down the sidewalk leisurely. The whole thing had been massively boring, and he decided to go back to Nanami to check her vitals, and to see if Enoshima had done anything to her that would be interesting. Then, he felt something touch his back.  
~  
Izuru Kamukura was hit in the back by a plastic spoon. It was rather light, and didn’t hurt in the slightest, not that anything ever did. But it had hit him. Izuru turned around, spying a man limping toward him, and taken aback, Izuru Kamukura made his first mistake. He tried to punch him. Even with how lightning quick it was, it was caught by the man, and he twisted Izuru’s elbow to break it. And it was there, that Izuru Kamukura had experienced the highest elation he had ever since his creation. And it was there that the man died, a thumb shaped hole made in his neck.  
~  
“So, how was it?” Enoshima was waiting outside the statue for his return. Izuru remained silent, his eyes focused onto the ground. She grinned. “So you did have fun!” She exclaimed, hugging his leg. Standing up, she pulled on his tie and stroked it. “So.. I don’t want to hold you up here! Please, by all means continue on to your science project!” And Izuru knew that it was just more meaningless banter from her, and he kept his silence while walking in, not wanting to play along.

He felt as if he pushed something out of his mind that he hadn’t meant to.

**Author's Note:**

> Izuru Kamukura does not need memories.


End file.
